That Girl
by Stormwake
Summary: What happens when Tea sees Yami with someone else? Part of it is a sonfic. Rated just to be safe. completed!
1. Who's That Girl

Ok, This is my first songfic and I don't know what's going to happen but I hope it works out. Disclaimer: I don't even know why we have to do these dumb things. Everyone knows I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs I'm using for this. And by the way, to all the people who don't like the Tea/Yami pairing- well, I don't love it either but it seemed right for the story. Plus to the Yami fans who cant believe he would do something like this, keep reading, I make up for him.

That Girl

Tea's POV:

_There were places we would go at midnight._

_There were secrets that no one else would know._

I remember when we would go to the park and sit under the big cherry tree some nights. You would tell me secrets about your life as Pharaoh.

_There were reason by I don't know why._

_I thought they all belonged to me._

I thought I was the only one. The only one you loved.

The only one who you entrusted your secrets with.

But I was wrong.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one, that you want, that has stolen my world._

Then I saw you at the game shop with her.

At first I thought it was no big deal and you two were just hanging out.

But I was wrong. She leaned over and kissed you. With that small kiss, my world was shattered. It lay in pieces on the pavement.

_It's not real, it's not right,_

_It's not day, it's not night._

_By the way, who's that girl?_

_Living my life._

I keep thinking about it. How it couldn't be real.

I think up excuses for you. But then reality comes and smacks it's cold,

cruel hand across my face. I began thinking how it should have been me

sitting on the game shop counter. It should have been me your love was

aimed towards. But it wasn't.

_It seems like everything's the same around me._

_Then I look again and anything has changed._

_I'm not dreaming but I don't know why._

_She's everywhere I want to be._

I was just walking down the street and the birds were flying around,

cars were driving down the street and people - talking and laughing-

were walking down the street. Then I saw that kiss and everything disappeared.

I thought how he was probably taking her to the cherry tree and to our favorite restaurant.

_I'm the one who made you laugh._

_Who made you feel, who made you sad._

The cherry tree. It was there that I talked about our ancient life.

I was the only one out of our friends who remembered it.

I made you laugh when I reminded you about the time you

pushed Isis into the oasis and the time you put a beetle in

Seto's bed. I was the one who reminded you about our moments

together and the one who reminded you about how I felt when you

were locked away in the puzzle.

_I'm not sorry for what we did or for who we were,_

_I'm not sorry, I'm not hurt_

We may have been a little kooky sometimes

or wierdos sometimes, but I don't regret it. Now I really think.

If he was willing to betray me, then he wasn't right for me.

I cant change that. I tell myself that I'm not hurt.

But I am.

I have to tell him. I picked up my cell and punched in his number.

My stomach was in knots. I heard a click on the other line. "Hello?"

His voice was like honey to me. No, I had to do it. "Hi Yami." I said.

"Oh hi Tea. What's up?" He was going out with another girl and all he

could say is what's up? "Well…" I began nervously. Just spit it out!

" Yami its over, goodbye." And I hung up. It was that simple. But

it was so hard to do. A fresh wave of tears took me over. I love him.

That's the whole problem.

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to write the next chapter sometime during the week. Thanks for reading!


	2. Yami

Here is chapter 2! Now you get to find out who _the girl_ is!

Yami's POV

I was sitting in the game shop with this new girl I met in class, Bianca.

We were talking about Duel Monsters. It turned out she liked them too.

"I think its an honor to like finally meet someone with your expertise!"

she said to me. Personally, I was flattered. "Please teach me how to get

as good as you!" she pleaded. I figured that there wasn't any harm

in it. Tea knows that I love her and her alone. So we sat on the counter

and I showed her my deck and how the cards worked together. But.

There is always a but. She kept sliding over until we were touching.

Then she did the unthinkable. She leaned over and pland a kiss on my

lips. I was horrified. I told her to get out and never come back. My

lips burned and I felt awful. I kept telling myself it wasn't my fault

but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Then the worst came. Tea.

She called and seemed upset. I tried to sound cheerful No. She

couldn't have seen me! But she did. "Yami, It's over, goodbye"

Those words hit me like a boulder. I felt like life was coming to an end.

There is chapter two! It was kinda short but oh well. So the girl wasn't anyone you knew was it? I was going to make it one of the gang but I felt that it wouldn't be right to all the people who liked that character. I will update soon!


	3. 11 Out Of 10

Chapter three! I'm on a roll tonight! I didn't think you had to do a disclaimer for every chapter but I guess I do. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh.

Tea's POV:

_Well it ain't my style to be jealous and bad mouthed,  
But I know a way, that I can see some trouble coming_

It was that new girl. I should have warned him she was trouble.

But apparently he loves her. I knew she was bad news. I saw it coming.

So why didn't I say something?

_Shut your eyes, but I think you might regret it  
Will you take advice and remember that I said it baby_

I should have said something! But it's too late now.

He's fallen head over heels and there isn't anything

I can do about it.

_She's 11 out of 10 for misery,  
So get your act together can't you see  
She's 11 out of 10 for vanity, and everyone sees it but you  
When you've broken up, come around  
When you've broken up, come around.._

It's not my fault. It's his. He should have seen it coming.

She is off the charts when it comes to vanity. She is

A miserable person. Everyone saw it and kept away

from her. But you didn't. You were just too thick to

see it. I suppose I might be able to forgive you because

deep inside I still love you. So if you get rid of her, come

back to me.

_Well I know her type, she's a mover and a shaker  
When the time is right, she will turn around and brake you.  
Get with me, I will cut the tie that binds you  
So tenderly, give a sign and I will find you_

I know types like her. I can smell them a mile away.

They reek of hate and deceit. Someday she will turn

aroung and crush your heart. Like you did to me.

But I still love you. So if you ask for forgivness,

I'll give it to you and set you free. You need to

give me a sign. And right now you're giving me

all the wrong ones.

_11 out of 10 don't add up  
11 out of 10 boy you're stuck  
11 out of 10 all messed up_

Yami, for someone so old and wise, you are so

clueless. You don't know the mess you've gotten

yourself into.

_She's 11 out of 10 for misery,  
So get your act together can't you see  
She's 11 out of 10 for vanity, and everyone sees it but you  
When you've broken up, come around  
When you've broken up, come around.._

Come back to me…….

That's it for chapter three! I'm going to go work on four!


	4. Yugi Gets Involved

Here's the fourth chapter! Disclaimer: sigh this is so annoying. I don't own

Yu-Gi-Oh. There. See? I said it!

Yugi's POV:

I had noticed a change in Yami. He wasn't hanging out with Tea.

I decided to talk to Tea first. When I knocked on the door, her mother

answered and told me she wasn't home. That was weird of her. Today

was Sunday and she always was home on Sunday. Then I had an idea

and headed to the cherry tree. I was right. I saw Tea sitting underneath

its pretty pink blossoms. I went over to her. "Hi Tea." "Hi Yugi." She

sounded really depressed. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I don't want

to talk about it." Did she just say that? Then I got really curious because

Tea always spoke her mind. "Please tell me. I might be able to help"

Now Tea began sobbing and she spilled. She told me about the new girl,

the game shop and the kiss and the phone call. "Promise you won't talk

about this to him?" she pleaded. "I promise." Then I got up and left. I

was never one to break my promises but then again, there is a first time for everything.

Now to talk to talk to my other half.

I was inside the Millennium Puzzle and Yami wouldn't let me into his side.

"Yami, tell me what's wrong. I'd like to help you." I already knew what

was wrong but I wanted to know his side of the story. He had to have a

reason. "No. Go away." Yami had hardly ever spoken to me like this.

"Please?" I made my voice sound sad and pleading and I guess it

worked because the door swung open. "What happened?" A tear ran

down his cheek and he told me about the new girl, the game shop,

the kiss and the phone call. "Promise you won't say anything to Tea,

Hikari." "I promise" This was the second broken promise today!

Note to self: Don't make a habit of this. Now that everything makes sense,

I can take action. I began writing two letters, one to Yami, one to Tea.

There it is for you. Chapter 4. BTW, I have Chapter 5 and 6 all done but I wont put them up util I get three reviews or until someone begs me. (which I don't think will happen)

Review people!


	5. Two Letters

Here's chapter 5! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ok! Happy now?

I'm surprised how quick I got those reviews!

Tea's POV

When I got the mail today, there was a huge surprise. A letter from Yami!

At first I thought I was imagining things or that it was just a nightmare and

I would wake up. But it wasn't. With a shaking hand I ripped it open and

began reading.

_Dear Tea,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the bridge near the cherry tree at 5:30._

_- Yami_

Well, that was out of the blue. I wondered if I should go. I thought maybe

Yugi would have some advice. So I called him and explained the situation.

He said I should go and give Yami a chance. He sounded almost exited but it

didn't seem like a big deal at the time. I was too nervous.

Yami's POV:

I was just moping around the house when the mail came. I figured I'd

save Mr. Motou the trouble and get it for him. And what did I find? It

was a note from Tea. I trembled as I opened and read it.

_Dear Yami,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the bridge near the cherry tree at 5:30._

_-Tea_

I didn't know what to do. Yugi had been a big help so I'll go ask him.

I told Yugi what had happened. He said I should give Tea a chance and

go. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes but I didn't notice it at the time.

I was too nervous.

Yugi's POV:

My plan is working!

I hope you liked it! Review people! I need reviews to post the next chapter!


	6. Two Blocks Down

Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't want to argue now because I want to get to the story!

Tea's POV:

It's not like Yami to be late. Maybe he decided to bail out at the last second.

No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

_Im glad, we kept a line through the things I've said and done_

_And I know just what I'm like, when it comes to this._

Sure I did some mean things in my time but he has too and it's always all in

good fun. He knows I'll be here because he knows what I'm

like when it comes to things like this.

_I can't say what I really want,_

_I cant show how I really feel._

What will I say to him? I want to say things to him but I don't know if I can.

I'm so sad that he left me but I can't let him see that. It might satisfy him to

see me hurt. But then why am I here? Does he want to rub it in? Or does he

want to make up? Nothing makes sense.

_I never let anyone through the door,_

_Now, here I am answering your call._

He was the only one I had ever let into my heart. I had opened the door to

him. No, I won't walk away. I came here to answer to that letter and I'm not

turning back now.

_Take a right by the telephone booth,_

_Two blocks down there's a park you can't miss it_

_Don't stop to enjoy the view cause I, I really miss you._

Maybe he forgot the way to get here. No, that's stupid. We've only been

apart for about a week. He must remember the telephone booth and the

view in the park. I hope he gets here soon.

_There's a bridge right ahead of you,_

_Just run for a kiss so meant to be, I don't care how_

_So take your time just get here now.._

_I'm the girl, on the bridge, two blocks down in the park you_

_can't miss it_

Come on, you must remember the bridge. It was here that we had our

first kiss. And our last. I'm the lone girl standing on the bridge. It's almost

impossible to miss me. Please hurry.

_I won't say that I'm sorry, no _

_Cause that's just one side of me_

_But you proved can handle that so well...now boy_

_when others would run you stayed and loved, made me feel good,_

_made me feel sure_

I'm not sorry for anything. Only part of me is that soft, friendship-loving

person. No, that's only part of me. You broke my heart but I still love you.

I'm torn and it's your fault. When I first came to Domino, everyone left

because they thought I was weird. But you and Yugi stayed with me and

became my friends. It was because of this that I have the confidence I have today.

_Now I know I love you, I can't wait to say I do.._

_Sitting on this bridge waiting for you.._

_So, take a right at the telephone booth, two blocks down there's_

_a park you can't miss it.._

_Ohh..hurry hurry now._

That's it. I know I want you back. I can't wait to tell you. But wait.

What if you don't want me back? What if I'm sitting here and you

don't want me? Hurry and tell me.

There you go! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	7. The Last Song

Here's the last chapter! To the people who didn't know if Yami and Tea were going to make up, of course they're making up! I know that every one of my fics that I ever write will definitely have a happy ending no matter what. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami's POV:

Out of all the duels and all the tournaments and all the important

things in the world I could have been late for, I had to be late for

this. When I finally got there I saw here standing on the bridge,

looking over the water. She was so beautiful. All I could think

about was how much I wanted her back.. But what if she didn't

want me back? I guess I should go find out. I went up to her.

"Hi Tea." "Hi, Yami.", she said to me. "I got your letter.", we

said at the same time. What? "But, I got a letter from you." "And

I got a letter from you." All of the sudden, Tea lit up. "I bet Yugi set us up!"

Yugi. That's why he looked so guilty when I asked him if I should go!

Tea's POV:

"So, now that that's cleared up… What now? I mean, we're here."

There was silence. Then I blurted out. "I don't want to break up!"

And the surprising thing was, so did he. So he did want me back!

He explained to me what happened and then, it all made sense.

Both POVs

_Someday you will find the place  
It's a place where love takes over hate.  
_

Our cherry tree. Our bridge. In these places, the outer

world simply doesn't exist. It's a place where love is most

powerful. Where our love is most powerful.

_Then you'll see all the things you do  
Affect everyone around you_

Everything we've said and everything we've done, has affected

the world even of it doesn't seem so. Every little thing has done

something. Every flap of a butterfly's wings, every passing car,

has a meaning in life, even if it isn't apparent. 

Then you'll see there's no fear at all  
You held my hand we took down that wall

In this small journey to come back together, there was fear,

hate, confusion. But now that we are together on our bridge,

under our cherry tree, the wall between us has crumbled.

_As I looked at you with nothing to say  
Now I understand why you pushed me away  
_

As we looked into each others eyes, no words were needed.

Everything made sense. And that's the only thing that mattered.

_I looked far and now I see  
That the only one I needed was me_

Some people might think that for two lovers to make up,

flowers or jewels are needed. But you can look high and low

for material things, and you wont find them because the only

thing you need is yourself and your heart. As we watched the sun

go down, everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. That's

was our one true goal. To be happy together forever.

_THE END_

* * *

I can't believe I just wrote that. Well, personally I thought it had a few good morals but I want to know what you guys think. That's the end! Please review the last chapter and if you want, you can give me ideas for a new story or something. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
